Like We Used To
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: When on his hunt for the horcruxes, Harry recieves the news that Ginny is with another guy.  Devistated, he relives his short, but wonderful time with her, in hopes he'll feel at least a little better.  Oneshot songfic


**Like We Used To**

**A Harry/Ginny Song-Fic by Lindsay Yates**

**Harry's POV**

It was a dark, rainy night. I was sitting outside of the tent, staring up into the sky. Why? Why in the world would Ginny want to go out with Dean again? Hasn't he hurt her enough? She was _my _girl! Well, not really, because I dumped her, but only so she wouldn't get tracked by Voldemort for information. If I returned from the trip alive and defeated him, I planned to ask her to marry me. Now, it looks like I'm out of luck. Tears fell slowly down my cheeks. I was soaking wet and freezing, and very well knew I could go into the warm tent with Ron and Hermione, but I really just wanted to stay out here in the rain and let it chill me to the bone. Now I felt the same way on the outside as I do on the inside. Sitting out here gave me a lot of time to think about the time Ginny and I spent together. It was short, but completely wonderful and worth every second it took for me to fall in love with the redhead girl who's been right there for so long…

_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

We were sitting in the common room, cuddling next to the fire. It was getting late and as we sat in a comfortable silence, Ginny slowly fell asleep on my shoulder. Her breathing was slow and even, and I could feel it on my neck.

_She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat_

_Under blankets and warm sheets_

Her ear was pressed against my chest, right on my heart. She always told me how much she loved to fall asleep to the beat of my heart and every time she did, it made me smile. I grabbed an afghan off of the back of the couch and threw it over us. I rested my cheek on the top of her head. Her hair smelled like strawberries. I closed my eyes and we fell asleep in the common room in front of the fire.

_If only I could be in that bed again_

_If only it were me instead of him_

Right now I'd give anything to go back to that night. Go back to any time, as long as I could be with Ginny and not here. If it were me instead of Dean.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_

We sat in the Room of Requirement, which was now equipped with a giant TV and _The Notebook, _which was Ginny's favorite muggle movie now that Hermione had gotten her into it. I personally didn't care for it; it was a typical muggle love story, and the girl had some strange accent, but I watched it for Ginny. She wasn't a big crier, but when it came to this movie, she something about it just made her cry. I don't really know why, but none the less, when she did, I held her tight and rubbed her back gently. Every time we watched it, she told me when her favorite parts came up, and I knew them all by heart, but every time I just went along with it like it was the first time I'd seen it. All of this I did to, what else? Make Ginny happy.

_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to Purple Rain?_

We were sitting in her room at the Burrow over Easter break. Her Christmas present from Hermione, an iPod, was playing her favorite music. We did this often and I knew almost all of the songs by heart. We would sit on her bed and talk and laugh. When a favorite song of hers came on she'd get up and dance around the room, dragging me along with her while we sang. When it was over we'd collapse on the floor in a fit of laughter, and I'd kiss her lips softly.

_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

As I sat here in the cold rain, I couldn't help but wonder…did Dean do all of this with her? Or was it just me…

_14 months and 7 days ago_

_Oh I know you know _

_How we felt about that night_

_Just your skin against the window_

_Oh, we took it slow_

_And we both know_

_It should've been me inside that car_

_It should've been me instead of him, in the dark_

Ginny and I have such a past together. She was always a great friend to me, even before I acknowledged her existence. She's been there, no matter what, and never gave up on me. Eventually, it worked out, and for the better. If I made it back, should I still ask her to marry me, or give up? She was…after all…with Dean again. Maybe they were meant to be. But then again, she never did give up on me…

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music, while you dance to Purple Rain?_

_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_I know I'm a sucker for that feeling_

_Happens all the time, love_

_Always end up feeling cheated_

_You're on my mind, love_

_Happens all the time, love, yeah_

No matter what, I couldn't get her off of my mind. I was a sucker for Ginny, and I am still so in love with her. I regret breaking up with her every day, but it was for her safety, which matters more than my feelings. Her safety could still be easily jeopardized, and that's why I was here. I'm fighting for her. I'm fighting for Ginny.

_Does he love you like I love you?_

_Does he tell you every day?_

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_

"I love you Ginny," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too Harry," she whispered, turning around to wrap her arms around my neck and peck me gently on the lips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…"

"I know Harry," she giggled.

"And don't you forget it."

I told her every day how much I loved her, so she'd never forget. Does she remember that now?

_Can you promise me, if this is right, you won't throw it all away?_

Well, in the end, it will all fall into place. Whoever is right for her, whether it's me or Dean or some other guy, I know she will make the right choice. She's smart enough to know when she has something great, hang on to it forever…unlike me. I was an idiot. She was the perfect girl, and I took everything we had and threw it all away. That's why she was with Dean now.

"Harry?" It was Hermione, poking her head out of the tent entrance. "Oh thank goodness, there you are! Come on then. Inside before you catch a cold."

I smiled at her motherliness. "Sure thing, Hermione. Be in in a minute." She disappeared back into the tent and I gathered myself, standing up. For a moment, I gazed into the sky at one lonely star that had appeared from behind the clouds. Gazing at it, I hoped that Ginny, whoever she may be with, knows how much I love her and that it will never fade away.

_Can you do all these things?_

_Will you do all these things?_

_Like we used to…_

_Oh like we used to_

**A/N: Hey, hope you liked it! I know that in the seventh book Ginny doesn't really get back with Dean, I just thought it was a good idea for a oneshot. The song is Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon. **


End file.
